The invention relates to mixing and/or comminuting apparatus comprising a cylindrical container for receiving the material to be treated; at least one drivable stirring member which is concentrically journalled relative to the container axis and which extends substantially up to the inner wall region of the container; and also at least one tool which is eccentrically and rotatably journalled relative to the container axis, which rotates with the stirrer member and which acts on the stirred material, with the tool being drivable with a speed of rotation and/or direction of rotation which are the same as or different from the speed of rotation and/or direction of rotation of the stirrer member (U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,838).
When manufacturing many goods which are required for industrial and private needs it is necessary to mix various substances with one another. In a whole series of cases it is also necessary to bring about a chemical reaction in the mixed material. Troublefree mixing is in particular made additionally difficult when, in known manner, a liquid medium is to be introduced by a lance type spray nozzle. The danger of material balling together and forming lumps is in this case particularly great.